erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Yolanda Rinlóchane
Yolanda, Also known as Yolie or Yone, is part of the absolute elite in world 20. At age 16 she was pretty much hellbent on... well, she was hellbent, that's for sure. One of her closest friends are Mariel Zelenkamin whom she has played and trained with since childhood. Another close friend is Nea, who in many aspects appear to be closer but who work as a healer and thus spend less time together with Yolie than Mariel. However, when Yolie, Nea and Sonja are all home at the same time, they live together in a suspectly domestic fashion... Physical appearance Avatar Her token colour is purple, though this is a very impractical colour and thus only worn ceremonially. It should be noted that Yolanda can easier pass herself off as male than female when she has to work in patriarchal cultures. Not only is her mannerisms very dominant, but she has a toned, flat and scarred physique that people in patriarchal cultures usually don't want to attribute to females. That, and she packs a mean punch. In fact, when she took it upon herself to train Tuval she only slightly changed her wardrobe and took to calling herself "Yone" (pronounced John). Tuval never suspected a thing. Personality and traits Yolanda is a very frank person and very open about her opinions. She is sexist, Speciesist and deist, though she's only supporting the latter because she has personally met deities and had to admit that they were pretty decent as far as non-humans go, and she's wary about admitting that. Her strategy of choice when fighting is "inflict damage until target is a de facto non-threat" or in a closer paraphrase to her own words: "Attack! Attack! Attack!". Of course, this is her personal preference and not her professional standard. When she is in charge she follows the strategies laid out, and she is well aware that she is very predictable in her strategies. Trivia *If someone need a book to read, there's always Tinges aiv killd by Jolie Rinlochain Yolanda Rinlóchane. See also *Bubble (story) (mentioned only) *Dandin *Domdal (timeline) *Letrondor (plot) *Selvi Rinlóchane *Mariel Zelenkamin External links *Aggressive Categorism Yolie will have no men in her troops and doesn't care one iota if they were at the top of their class or not. Men should care for the home, they'll just get hurt on the battlefield and no one wants a husband with scars. *Felony Misdemeanor - Reconstructed: Yolanda overreacts to every mistake Tuval makes so that he will become more disciplined and less likely to be killed for something stupid (like getting drunk). Once her work is done she gets throughly pissed herself to celebrate. *Freudian Trio, together with Mariel and Tara. Yolie being the "id" and the leader. *Memetic Badass (in-universe, it sort of comes with the title) *Terror Hero Solid type 5, "oh crap she's here". She'll occasionally slide into type 2 with properly barbed Reason You Such speaches. ---- Category:People Category:Humans Category:World 20 Category:Soldiers Category:Females Category:Demon hunters Category:All Pages